


baby just do it

by qqueenwho



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, actress!momo, manager!mina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqueenwho/pseuds/qqueenwho
Summary: The relationship between a manager and a client is a sacred thing. Manager should be a person the client can trust with their life, a person whose company they can enjoy. A manager and a client spend most of their time together and will learn to know each other often better than their family members know them.Myoui Mina has certainly taken notice of this closeness. She’s the manager of an actress known by the whole country, Hirai Momo. Where will their journey take them when they can’t keep their feelings at bay?Story title is from Just Do It - Julia Michaels





	1. I'm always tired but never of you

Thinking about managers, Myoui Mina doesn’t come close to what a typical manager should be like. She may have the right mindset and the drive to get the best for her client but what she doesn’t have is the coldness and the ruthlessness that people say is needed in the hard world of show business. Even without these abilities she has helped her client climb from doing shabby documentaries and short films to huge screens where she is the one people are coming to watch and Mina couldn’t be prouder. She has been the one to help Momo achieve all this and to walk this road with her. A manager should be a client’s best friend and that’s certainly what they were. That’s what Mina hates the most. 

A manager should at all times keep the relationship with a client at strictly professional but what if it isn’t the client that tries to get something more out of the relationship. What if Mina is the one who’s sick of watching Momo star in romance movies with men that she wouldn’t even allow to touch her in a normal setting. Mina wants to be the one to hold her close, bring her chocolate when she’s feeling down and be the one who gets to kiss her after a long day. But she can’t. Because she’s only a manager. 

 

After a day full of meetings and running from place to place Mina gets a phone call just when she’s starting her much needed break. The day has been a total circus and Mina would like nothing better than to just enjoy this moment in peace. She hasn’t been sleeping well and it doesn’t make the situation any better. Annoyance climbs up in her when she has to pick up the offending machine that won’t stop ringing. “And what do you want?” she says to the phone only to regret it immediately after. 

“Aww thanks so much for the warm welcome. I guess you missed me?” Momo asks with a voice laced with sarcasm. In that moment Mina knew she messed up.

Mina feels her face heat up with embarrassment, note to self: always check who’s calling first, she thinks. She knows now that Momo won’t let her off the hook and will tease her about slightly losing her temper. Not that Mina even minds it that much to be teased by Momo. Heck, she would even make herself look a total idiot in Momo’s eyes if it would guarantee Mina Momo’s full attention. When these kinds of thoughts come out of her brain she understands just how far she’s gone in this little tiny crush.

Clearing her throat Mina tries to find some activity left in her brain. It feels like every single brain cell has vanished after just hearing Momo’s voice. But Mina won’t back down without a fight, she needs to challenge Momo.

“Oh you just wish I missed you. Don’t worry, the attitude wasn’t saved for you. You should know that people are begging me to get you in their production. You’re quite a hot thing in the business and I’m answering phone calls day and night about you.”

“Okay, the only thing I catched from that was you saying I’m hot and I can definitely work with that.”

Mina could imagine Momo at the other end of the line, smirking to herself when she just knows how flustered she makes Mina. She’s dealt with a lot of different people in her career and she has mastered the act of keeping her cool and maintaining her poker face but it all changes when it comes to Momo. She could make Mina blush and laugh and even giggle with only a few words. 

Mina clears her throat and changes the subject so she doesn’t have to deal with the aftermath of her words. Of course she thought Momo was hot but could she say it to her? Heck no.  
“So, you called. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. I guess,” and a sigh comes after. Mina tenses and she starts to worry if everything truly is okay. Momo has worked with Mina so long that she knows how she tends to overthink things before knowing the whole truth so she continues before Mina’s brain could form a thought about what’s wrong with Momo. 

“I just noticed that I don’t have any food at home and that thought trailed into another and I was just wondering that if you don’t have anything to do tonight, you could come to my place. And I mean only if you don’t have anything. You just told how busy you are so I understand if you can’t come.” 

“Of course I can come. I’m never too busy if my client needs my company.” 

“Great! But there’s one more thing”

Momo leaves the statement hanging. She says it in a way that makes Mina think that she might not like how it will continue. She still needs to ask.

“And what is this thing?”

There’s a small, a little nervous laugh coming from the other side of the line that makes Mina’s heart clench. 

“Well, like I said. I don’t have anything to eat.”

And then it dawns on Mina. Momo wants her to bring her food. This brought a smile to Mina’s face. It feels the best to be useful. It made her day that Momo even wanted to spend time with her and that it’s not just her who’s being clingy. 

Mina told Momo that she would later swing by her apartment and bring something with her. Momo thanked her enthusiastically and Mina just knew how she was smiling with her whole face.

Now Mina could start her break with happiness bubbling inside of her.

 

On the other side of the city Momo closes her phone and clutches it against her chest. She can’t help it. Even talking with Mina makes her heart race. Momo has known Mina for several years but it has never been anything like this. 

Since the first time they met, they’ve been hitting it off great. Mina knew exactly what Momo wanted to do with her career and Momo has Mina to thank for every single thing that helped her to where she is now. They always have a great time together and it has been like that since the start and Momo could even call Mina one of her best friends. But now she’s not so sure if it’s the same anymore. 

Of course she still loves to spend time with her and their friendship hasn’t gone anywhere. Momo just doesn’t know what’s going on. She has friends that also have managers but when she compares her relationship with Mina to her theirs with their managers they are nothing alike. Momo could tell Mina everything and she can count on her to be there when she needs a shoulder to cry on or some company to go to a concert of her favorite artist’s. Sure her friends can also rely on their managers but would they come in the middle of the night to help them sleep better after a nightmare? No.  
Would Mina?  
In a heartbeat. 

Momo can’t name it, she can’t identify the things that are running through her brain when she thinks about Mina. She rarely even has the time to dwell on that. She usually wakes up early and gets ready to head to a filming site and stays there for the day, usually way into the night too. Then she comes home and showers and then it’s already time to head to bed. 

Usually she fits some television to her schedule. Like today she knows that when Mina comes to visit, they will take the food that she brings and take their seats in Momo’s couch and watch how the drama unfolds on the screen during Bachelor. They share a similar taste in tv shows and they usually watch everything together, because it’s way more fun to gossip about them together.

Just as she pulls a fresh shirt over her head she hears a knock on her door. She skips happily to the door and opens it to a familiar and a welcomed sight. There’s Mina with take-away boxes and she can see that they are from a chinese food restaurant that they order from quite often. The smell is heavenly and Momo tells Mina that. They step inside the apartment and just like Momo predicted, they are getting comfortable on the sofa and Momo’s reaching for the remote to turn on the tv. 

This was exactly what both of them needed. They both had a rough day and needed some healing. Some food, a couch and each other. That’s all that they needed.


	2. hold me tight and don't let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I'm finally back with a new chapter for you guys! I haven't had a lot of time to write because of school but I'm pretty sure that will change once the summer break starts. 
> 
> But yeah. Enjoy the chapter and I hope you'll tell me what you think! Title comes from Symphony - Zara Larsson

Mina was brimming with excitement. This was absolutely one of her favorite sides of her job. She just had a meeting with the production team of the movie Momo was currently filming and she has some amazing news to tell Momo.

They are going to film on an island! They are going to go overseas!  
It’s like a dream come true, like a miniature vacation while working.

Mina loves travelling. She loves meeting people with different cultures and experiencing how other people live. Being in a new city you can hear and smell so many new things while just walking around. It’s like walking in a dream world where everything is painted in pastel colors.

She’s been waiting for a moment like this since Momo started gaining some name to herself but somehow they’ve never had the chance of going. There has always been something that made the trip unpossible or the trips were never offered. Now Mina made sure to make it happen.

Sure traveling would be amazing but traveling with Momo, _that_ would be like, like watching the clouds while lying down on a grass field with sun shining down on you.  
Like drinking hot chocolate on a cold day.  
The feeling of warmth while being next to someone, the joy of seeing someone dear to you smile with happiness clear in their eyes.  
Traveling with Momo would be a dream but it was really going to happen.

She couldn’t wait to tell her. She was ready for it, she was ready for it all if it would be with her.

 

 

“No”, Momo said sternly with eyes blown wide.

 _No?_  
Mina didn’t understand. She told Momo they would get to travel.

_sunshine! the ocean! new people!_

She thought she was coming with great news but here Momo was turning the opportunity down. Mina couldn’t utter a word out of her mouth. Her brain was too busy trying to understand what was going on in Momo’s head. She must be out of her mind to not want to go. Mina was just about to question how would she manage this but Momo seemed to read her mind.

“Tell them I won’t come. What will they film without their lead actress?”

“Momo you’re being ridiculous. Wouldn’t it be great to go and travel? For your whole career we’ve been staying close to home and always using the same filming sites over and over again. Imagine the beach. And the sun!

And besides, if you pull a stunt like this, not agreeing to what the production team wants this far along in the process you might as well kiss goodbye to this movie and your whole career once everyone else finds out.”

“No, I don’t care. I’m pretty sure I’ve made it clear to the production team that I need to stay here. No overseas filmings. That’s how every other production has been made with me so I’m pretty sure they can manage this one without any travelling as well.”

 

Momo was absolutely seething. She stomped away from Mina, away from her own living room to the kitchen. She had a modern apartment so her kitchen of course came with an island in the middle of the room. Momo walked behind it and leaned on it, watching how Mina sighed and left the couch to follow Momo. Mina was on the other side of the room, the only thing separating them was the island.

 _Island, how ironic,_ she thought to herself. Momo didn’t understand what part Mina couldn’t. If she wanted to travel she sure as hell would have done it already. For her whole life she has stayed put in one place without any traveling that involved flying and she has been quite happy with this fact and would like to continue as so. What would there be that Momo couldn’t experience here and would absolutely need to see for herself.

“I know now that you don’t want to do it but can I atleast ask why? What’s the worst thing about this?”

Mina thought that if she approached the situation gently maybe Momo will then be more cooperative, maybe even calm herself down.

“If you know I don’t want to do it then why are you still trying to make me get on a death trap to fly me away from here without any certainty that we can even get to the island safely, let alone get back home? I’ve been perfectly happy with my feet on the ground and I would happily let it stay that way.”

It came quiet after that.

It seemed like the air was charged with something. Maybe it was the fact that Momo knew she said too much. The calculative look in Mina’s eyes told her that it was too much.

“Momo. Are you - are you scared of flying?”

There it came.

Momo closed her eyes and nodded. She was ready for the burst of laughter. She knew it was embarrassing and childish and that “there’s nothing to be afraid of” but you could try telling it to her head or her heart which started beating like crazy just from the thought of boarding a plane. She’s scared of heights too but flying takes it to the next level.

Mina had been silent and that’s what made Momo wonder. If she didn’t laugh and see it ridiculous then what did she think? She was just about to peek behind her closed eyelids but couldn’t do it before she felt hands wrap around her and someone’s body press close to her back. She was being held so tight some people would have thought it’s suffocating but to Momo it was just perfect. No one ever had reacted like this to Momo’s fear and she felt so right there in Mina’s arms. That’s why it felt so bad. She wouldn’t let herself be too attached to a person again and let it end in flames.  
She needed to get away.  
But not right now. Now she would let herself enjoy the small moment of joy before yet again someone would come and rip the carpet under her feet.

 

 

“No I can’t do this I really can’t Mina please don’t make me do this.”

Momo was absolutely terrified. She was shaking and if she would have stopped pacing for a moment she probably would have started crying. They were at the airport in a private room waiting to board the plane. If Momo had been there out in the public it could have caused a scene so people thought it would be better to be somewhere private but she was just glad she could freak out in privacy and her fans wouldn’t get to know this side of her.

She hated the feeling. She hated how her heart didn’t stop beating, hated how it felt like it would jump out of her throat. Her stomach wasn’t helping her either. Other people had butterflies in their belly but to Momo it felt like there were rhinos running around. It was starting to be hard to breathe and it didn’t help at all that they were constantly announcing things from the intercom. Just some peace and quiet would be all that Momo would need.

“Momo. Please sit down next to me.”

She still kept pacing. It was like she didn’t hear Mina at all.

Mina was starting to get really worried. She’s never seen Momo like this, so afraid. It shook something deep inside Mina that made her frown. If she could help it, she would never let anyone, let alone Momo, feel like this. With determined steps she rose from her seat and walked across the dull white room to where Momo was walking around, took hold of her hand and pulled her back to where she was sitting.

There Momo’s breathing started to pick up. It was like Momo was so deep in her thoughts, deep in her fears that she would spiral further and further away until it would be too far, so far that there would be no coming back.

Mina started calling her name but it seemed like it was no use. Panic started rising up in Mina as well and she felt helpless watching Momo feel awful. Mina was at a loss of what do do. The only thing that came to her was to hold Momo so that’s what she did. She wrapped her arms around Momo and tried to comfort her that way and it seemed to help a bit as Momo buried her head in Mina’s neck.

But she was still shaking and Mina knew she had to do something more.With softness to her voice she started to reassure Momo with her words.

“It really will be okay. I’ve traveled loads of times and here I still am in one piece. It will all go really smoothly. When we first get on the plane there will be the take off. It will feel like rising up on a roller coaster with some tingling in your stomach. That and the landing are the only parts that feel any different than riding in a car. The middle part where you stay up in the air is just smooth sailing. You can actually get really comfortable in an airplane. We can have something to eat in there and we can nap during the flight and in no time we’ll be ready to land and then leave the plane.”

Momo seemed a lot calmer already and Mina felt really relieved that she could help her. There was still a lot of time left before they had to leave so to avoid Momo’s panic rising again Mina kept on talking.

“I’ve seen so many different people on planes. I’ve seen some really young babies, some people so old you fear for them and people in between these two. Most importantly, I’ve seen loads of people afraid. Most of the time the people calm down and get used to this new way of transportation. And I know you’re going to do just fine. Trust me.”

 

 

Momo was a lot calmer after the moment they shared before the flight. Everything went smoothly and it didn’t take long before they were seated in the plane. Mina sat next to Momo as she knew Momo didn’t want to be alone in this.

The take off was really hard for her. Momo kept muttering that they’re going to die and she shed a few tears.

But it didn’t matter. What mattered was that Mina was there through it all. She held Momo’s hand and said calming things to her. She did everything that came to her mind to take Momo’s off of what’s outside the window. But like Mina said, once the take off was behind them it was all smooth sailing. Mina could have sworn Momo actually enjoyed some of the time up in the sky. Mina could say she certainly did. She got to hold Momo’s hand for the whole time.

Being afraid and panicking really takes a toll on a person and Momo couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore while the plane had reached the correct altitude. Mina kindly said she could nap if she wanted but Momo claimed she didn’t need it. But a tiger can’t change it’s stripes and it didn’t take long for Momo’s head to roll on to Mina’s shoulder. Mina was instantly more aware of everything regarding the other girl.

The sweet smell of her invaded her nose and she felt the heat of Momo’s cheek through her shirt. She heard every breath Momo took and felt the exhales on her neck.

She felt blessed. She had an angel sleeping on her shoulder and that’s how she new that their trip would be amazing. Spectacular even.

And if Mina sneaked a small kiss to Momo’s hair, who was to know?


	3. stuck on a bridge between us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for not updating for so long. A lot has been happening in my life but I scraped up something to give to you. I know this seems like a complete filler chapter but trust me, it's important! I hope you enjoy it xx
> 
> title is from TALK ME DOWN - Troye Sivan

The girls had had a day for getting to know the island and to get everything settled before the shootings for the movie began. The day after that they had to wake up really early to make it on time for the set. The day had been full of going from styling to make up to actually doing the acting. There’s a lot that doesn’t meet the eye when one is making a movie. Sometimes it’s just waiting for hours to get the perfect lighting or to wait around for the rain to stop. Sometimes the whole thing is so frustrating that it makes you search for reasons why you still had the energy to do it. 

Then there are the rewarding moments. Moments where a child walks up to you and tells you that you are their inspiration or when a director notices your struggles and tells you that you’re doing great. Moments where you can help your parents financially, when you can see how proud you make them. That’s when you know it’s all worth it.

Momo also knows it’s worth it because she met Mina through it. Momo sometimes wondered what would her life be like without her manager but it’s impossible to imagine. Somewhere inside her she knows that whatever would have happened in Momo’s youth when she decided she wanted to be an actress, they still would have met with Mina. Momo would give everything just to see Mina smile like she was smiling right at the moment and for the smile to last.

After filming they had decided they needed to relax for a bit, head out to the famous beach bar the island housed and share stories that would make them laugh far into the night. Right now Mina was telling about her first ever job interview. She wasn’t looking at Momo but somewhere far to the skyline like she could be in the moment all those years back. Her lips turned up in to a smile picturing her would-be-boss, an old woman with piercing eyes and a black jacket who made Mina’s knees shake. 

Momo noticed all the small details on Mina’s face. She really was sitting way too close for her to notice them but the empty glasses that used to be full of colorful drinks were affecting her brain in a way that she didn’t see the danger. She only saw every small mole on Mina’s face, suddenly having the urge to count them.  
They looked like stars, much like the spark in Mina’s eyes. Even the way her hair fell on her shoulders felt perfect to Momo. 

In the morning Momo would realize this was the moment she accepted the fact that she, actress Hirai Momo was absolutely, completely, madly and deeply in love with her manager Myoui Mina. And she would realize, this was the moment she fucked up. But only in the morning. 

Now she was too busy trying to stay sane as she was admiring the 8th wonder of the world that was sitting right there in front of her. Somewhere there were alarm bells ringing but Momo couldn’t hear them as she let her hand drop and land on top of Mina’s. Mina acted like she didn’t even notice but the faint blush coloring her cheeks told a different story. 

When Mina didn’t pull her hand away Momo got bolder. She shifted the hand that used to be in Mina’s hand to climb higher. The hand was now smoothing out wrinkles Mina’s shirt had formed in the sleeves, a foolish attempt to hide how Momo just wanted to touch more of Mina. 

Momo had long ago stopped talking. She didn’t have enough energy to concentrate on forming words in her brain while she could do something way more entertaining. In an attempt to seem indifferent Mina had continued to talk about nothing in particular, feeling the touch on her arm lighting up a fire inside of her. That would explain the redness on her cheeks and the heat on her stare that was now directed straight at Momo’s eyes. 

During the night they had gradually moved closer to each other. Momo had recently noticed that she had another hand which had after that realization found home on Mina’s waist. Mina hadn’t had as much to drink as Momo but didn’t come second in boldness. The manager had took hold of Momo’s shoulder as a way not to drop from her stool from leaning too much towards Momo. Talking had long ago ceased between them, just the heated gazes stayed. 

Mina’s inner clock started ticking, it was getting too late for the early wake up they again had the next day. The production team wouldn’t be happy about them stumbling to the set late and hungover. 

“We should leave this place”, Mina softly spoke to the air between them. Momo felt it on her skin not entirely listening or understanding what the words meant. In the same soft manner she whispered a breathy “yeah” to the air. A chuckle escaped Mina’s lips at Momo’s answer, a sound Momo would have loved to listen on repeat. 

Slowly Mina untangled herself from the web they had made around themselves. Momo’s eyes followed Mina’s movements, not understanding where she was heading. 

“Come here sweetie.”

Momo rose from her seat with those words. She would follow Mina anywhere she wanted to go. Momo had gained a lot of bravery in the last hour of sitting by the bar and with that braveness she grasped Mina’s hand with her own in the first steps of their walk back together to their hotel. 

They walked together in silence. They felt like little school girls, not being able to look the other in the eyes, just stealing some glances here and there. No words were uttered during the small walk but their blushes had stayed on their faces. 

Their rooms in the hotel were just next to each other, it would have been natural of Mina to stop walking in front of her own door but she didn’t. She walked the steps that separated their doors, waiting for Momo to go to her room safely. 

The actress struggled a bit in finding the key card but when she did and opened the door, something made her stay at the door. Turning around Momo found Mina there, waiting and looking at her with so much warmth in her eyes. Momo knew she was falling, had fallen, to the soft waves that were her love for the manager in front of her.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Momo asked while looking deeply into Mina’s eyes. The latter could feel how her cheeks were gaining more color. 

_No, you haven’t, could you do it?_ spun around Mina’s brain but some sane part of her brain wanted to stop Momo before it would go too far. She didn’t want to have a conversation around this subject while it was late and they both had too much to drink. Thinking about this made Mina even more shameful, she should’ve been more responsible as it was her job as Momo’s manager to make sure everything is good with her client. 

Momo was looking at her with eyes that could make the stars lose their job. If she let herself enjoy more of her company, she would surely do something she would regret in the morning.

“Drink some water sweetie” she ended up saying before closing the door on Momo’s face. A nervous breath left Momo’s lips. A nervous and a disappointed one. 

She would have loved to receive a good night kiss on top of the walk home but maybe that had to be saved for another night. At least she got to hold her hand. And she got a nickname.

Sweetie.


	4. so this is heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. This chapter is very very much full of angst. Don't hate me. You can yell in the comments or come yell at me on twitter @babybirdlaura.
> 
> Also, the title to this chapter comes from Heartache - One Ok Rock.

That’s it. Mina’s done. Every single time she thinks they’ve taken a step forwards, they are only going backwards. She’s so dumb, so fucking dumb to think she ever had any chances. She’s just a manager and Momo’s a client for fucks sake. That should ring some alarm bells but no, Mina goes out and flipping falls in love. Who the hell does that? Well Mina apparently. She feels like throwing her calender out the window or drinking for the whole night or something that would make her understand how dumb she is in every aspect of life. 

Just 24 hours ago she was with her. They had fun. They were close and shared things about themselves that no one knew. Dare she say they were being intimate. Not necessarily physically intimate but emotionally but if it’s going to be like this, sign Mina out. Just when she’s gotten around the idea that maybe, just maybe, they could have something more between them besides friendship, Momo goes out and finds someone else to have the fun they had yesterday. To Momo Mina was just a fun night out while to Mina it meant everything. To Momo Mina was easily replaceable while here Mina stands yearning for Momo. 

It all started in the morning when Momo had sent her a text before Mina had even woken up. She thought they could continue where they left had off the other night but with clear minds without the influence of alcohol. 

_**from Hirai Momo** _

_**left already to the filming site.** _

The text had left Mina more puzzled than the night before. They had a deal between the two that they would let the other know where they were heading if they needed to do something together but the whole tone of the text was what threw Mina off or rather the lack of any tone. Usually Momo’s messages were bright and full of emotions but the most important thing Mina noticed was the period at the end of the message; Momo never used periods. Also the fact that Momo was already up before Mina was something that left the latter wondering if everything was alright. 

It wasn’t.

For the whole day Momo wouldn’t even spare Mina a glance besides the required amount if they were having a conversation, if they could even be considered conversations. Momo didn’t have anything to say to Mina and it was as if they were strangers. It was as if everything they’ve been through together had been wiped away, especially the night before. If Mina had something she needed to discuss with Momo she would only get one word replies and the tone wasn’t at all welcoming for further discussions. 

Some part of Mina’s brain wanted to see some reason behind Momo’s behaviour, _maybe it was because Momo was so tired or maybe it was because they were filming scenes near the cliffs on the coast and Momo was a little bit anxious of the heights._ Whatever it was, Mina hoped they could head out together after filming, maybe go eat something, and talk about it all. Mina needed to discuss Momo’s behaviour today but most importantly what happened yesterday. Mina felt like she would burst soon if they didn’t talk about it and clear out what’s going on between them. She felt the sparks and knew Momo did too. 

Or maybe Momo never felt them at all.

Momo got an all clear with her scenes quite fast and got the permission to leave the filming site for some free time but before Mina could utter a word, Momo was already heading off faster than the lightning. Yelling after her crossed Mina’s mind but she thought better of it, they were in the middle of a filming site after all. Filming could be happening all the time and she was pretty sure they wouldn’t appreciate her voice in the background. 

Mina tried following after her client but lost her when they had to walk through a crowd. Maybe she could have stayed near her and haven’t had lost her but following after someone who doesn’t want to be followed proved to be a harder task than they set it out to be in the movies. 

Huffing and puffing out of frustration Mina heads out to the same bar she sat a day ago with the person she would give anything to be with like that again. She was in desperate need of a glass of wine and maybe some food to accompany that but was stopped short when her eyes took notice of what was happening right in front of her eyes. 

_Well, I found Momo_ , she thinks bitterly to herself. Oh she sure did find her. Find her too close for comfort in some random girl’s personal space. It was obvious with the lingering touches and hooded gazes that they were not just friends and they were not talking about the weather. And it wasn’t even the other girl that was coming on to Momo. No, it was way worse for Mina that way. She felt her heart break, more like shatter in her chest. The small pieces of her heart were sharp like glass and they were stabbing her from the inside. All she felt was pain. 

She felt tears pricking behind her eyes but she was determined. She would not let Momo see her like that, hell she wouldn’t want Momo to see her at all. She began walking away from the bar, far away from the scene happening there. She wouldn’t want to look the other girl in the eyes and be taken back to the day before where she was the one whose hand Momo was holding.

All the smiles and small touches didn’t mean anything. Now Mina knows it was all in vain. It never meant as much to Momo as it did to Mina. Nothing will ever be the same for Momo because she doesn’t have the ache in her chest or the butterflies in her stomach. She doesn’t know how it feels to wish to bottle another person’s laugh in and listen to it when you’re having a tough time. She doesn’t know what’s it like to be ready to fall on your knees for another person only to be walked past like you’re litter. 

It fucking hurts. Everything hurts. 

The movie isn’t worth it, her career isn’t worth it. 

She would say Momo isn’t worth it but she knows it’s a lie. Momo is worth everything to her. She would give her her whole life if she asked. But she will never ask because to Momo Mina is only a manager. Momo knows she’s only a client and she’s not expecting anything more, and hoping for it even less. 

Momo would probably right now be in the beach bar, catching eyes with a girl. Most probably a lot more than catching eyes with her at the moment if she was honest with herself. Mina can imagine Momo pushing a girl against a wall and holding her in her arms. Mina can almost feel how it would feel to have Momo in front of her, leaning in closer, so close that there’s only a hair of space in between them. She can feel those plump lips touching hers, gliding along hers. Mina would lift her hand to Momo’s face, caress every curve while the other would grab hold of her neck, holding Momo in place. In return Momo would wrap her arms around Mina’s waist, maybe even traveling under her blouse, teasing while her tongue slips inside Mina’s mouth. She can imagine Momo tasting sweet, like a summer day with sunshine blinding you, filling you with happiness.

If it only would be true.  
If only Momo wished for it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to leave a comment, I would appreciate it so much! You can contact me on twitter too @babybirdlaura  
> The chapter title is from i hate u, i love - gnash ft. olivia o'brien


End file.
